1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lunchbox constructions, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lunchbox for particular use with microwaves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided lunchbox arrangements for supporting various components therewithin, such as a thermos, various food compartments and the like within the container of the lunchbox, while additionally, types of lunchboxes such as insulated lunchboxes and the like have been utilized to minimize thermal loss through the walls of the lunchbox during storage of the food therewithin. Contemporarily, however, the availability of microwave ovens has enabled individuals to reheat foods transported within a lunchbox where a completely removable lid or component has been unavailable to enable use within a microwave oven. The instant invention attempts to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a non-metallic lid for use within microwaves for reheating foods.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,690 to Ruiz to illustrate the use of an insulated lunchbox arrangement that contains a tray where it is noted, however, that the lunchbox does not provide for a convenient support member for microwave use.
U.S. Pat. No. 51,957 to Minor illustrates the use of a lunchbox assemblage provided with various components for storage of utensils and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,996 to Hayes illustrates the use of a removable tray for use within the lunchbox. U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,332 to Martin illustrates a compartmentalized lunchbox with a removable tray positioned therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,105 to Williams illustrates a lunchbox container with a compartmentalized lid for use therewith.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved lunchbox apparatus for microwave use which addresses both the problems of compactness in construction and ease of use with microwaves and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.